Summer with the Striders
by JohnStrider19
Summary: (NOT TO BE CONNECTED TO MY ONESHOT WINTER BREAK WITH THE STRIDERS!) John and Mr. Egbert spend the time with Dave and Bro in Texas after John graduates from high school. Little do they know that they are kind of famous... (Dirk and Bro are the same character. Timelines are merged in this and only John is related to Dad) Rated for sexual content, language and Striders
1. Chapter 1

"What do ya mean y'all are gonna be getting a hotel room for the whole summer?" Bro laughed into the phone. "That's crazy! Do ya know how hard its gonna be to get a hotel room for a week in Houston, let along the entire summer?"

There was a gruff reply that I barely heard. I was on the edge of my chair as Bro talked to John's Dad. We call him Dadbert for short. "Nah y'all can stay here with us! We got plenty a room! I can clean up the guest room an everythin for ya!"

He was grinning brightly. "Sure thing! Okay. See y'all tomorrow!" He hung up and beamed at me. "They're gonna be stayin with us. So ya need to be good if ya don't wanna screw up your chances with John." He laughed at me.

Repressing my joy, I sighed and stood up. "Have fun cleaning up the guest room." I started to walk away only for him to flashstep up to me and hook his fingers into the collar of my shirt, choking me slightly.

"Oh, you gonna help me lil man. Here I am, lettin your crush and his hot soundin daddy stay in my house outta the goodness o' my heart and you think you gonna be gettin outta cleanin with me?" He chuckled in my ear.

I shivered as his hot breath rolled across my neck, biting my lip on a moan. "What's even better, we got a couple shows. How you plannin on doin that?" He asked, resting his chin on my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Bro and I were preformers. I was a solo DJ and he was in a trio with one of his old work friends and his ex boyfriend, Jake English. Whenever a club or venu wanted him, they usually wanted me too. And vise versa.

"I-" I started, a low groan slipping out of my mouth as he started to kiss my neck. He let me know some time ago that I was adopted, but he was still my Bro, so that didn't matter to me. It did, however, change when I started to be attracted to him.

We never took things as far as sex, but we did make out occasionally. I wasn't in love with him. This is a no strings thing. And... We're going to have to either stop or hide it when John and Dadbert are here, and the thought made me sigh slightly.

"I bet they wouldn't mind going with us." I said, trying to keep a straight train of thought, but his hand trailing up under my shirt to tease my nipples wasn't exactly helping.

"Maybe." He said deeply in my ear, nibbling the side of my neck. "So, what da ya say we go make a reason to wash the sheets in the guest room?" At this point, I'd moved my hand to his hair, knocking his hat off in the process, to hold him againt my neck.

"Y-yeah." I gasped as he bite my neck. Though I wasn't sure exactly what he had planned in his mind, my boner didn't really care as he bit me a bit more roughly than he usually would. "Oh God yes." I moaned.

The next thing I know, I am draped over his shoulder like a towel and he's carrying me to the spare room. Oh, this is gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

I was leaning against the couch behind Dad as he had Dave's brother on the phone. He'd taken it off of speaker once he answered and the two of them spoke privately. Or, as much as they could have.

No sooner had they agreed on us staying with the Stiders for the summer did they hang up. All my things aside from what I was wearing and going ot use in the morning were packed and our flight was tomorrow.

Dad was almost totally packed, too. He's still an awful flier, but he would only agree to me going if he came along as well. So, he couldn't really complain about it. He sighed and grabbed meby my shoulders, pulling me into his lap.

"You know, I really do spoil you. Mr. Strider is paying fo our way there, but I'm paying for our way back." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

We always sit like this whenever we're talking. Even though I'm newly eighteen, he still held and treated me like I was still half my age.

And, to tell the truth, I love it. It's pretty nice, having my dad care about me so much. I hug him back. "Yeah, I know. I don't know why you're so nice. You or Dave's brother." I sigh.

"Because you're a good boy. If you hadn't gotten straight A's in your classes, I wouldn't be letting any of this happen. Your last year of high school flew by so fast." He buries his face against my shoulder. He keeps mumbling to you. "You've graduated and you deserve a reward. A lot of your classmates got to go do things for Spring Break, but you were studying hard here at home. I'm so proud of you. Your mother would be so proud of you."

I smile and hug him tightly, taking in the scent of his pipe. The smell of his shampoo and after shave. The smell of the laundry detergent we use. The things that haven't changed in years.

Even after mom passed. Dad kept things the way they were, and I'm so thankful for that. If he'd have fallen apart and started acting differently, I probably couldn't have handled it.

Dad was always so strong for me when I needed him to me. And, if I can actually help him with anything, I would. So, if I can help him on the flight to stay calm tomorrow, I will.

God I hope I can help him not freak out. He holds a tough disposition, but when it comes to flying, his weaknesses are shown. He gets panic attacks and ends up clinging to whoever is close to him.

That's why he always drove to his out of state meetings. Because he didn't want to embarrass himself like that. But from Washington to Texas is much too far. Having to cross not only the Rocky Mountains but the Blue Mountains as well is out of the question for everyone, especailly Dave's brother.

I stood up and took my dad's hands like I used to when I was little. "Dad, lets make this summer our best one ever! One mom would be proud of us both for! What happens in Houston stays in Houston, okay?" I smiled at him.

He'd started crying against me, which I already knew, because my shoulder was damp. But I didn't give him the chance to be ashamed of it.

I hooked my pinkie finger around his. "Right! It's a deal!" I said brightly before he could say anything.

"It is a deal indeed. You're a legal adult now and I will allow you the freedom of an adult. Whatever you do down there I will not punish you. And I will do the same. But, just so you know, the instant we return, I want you to look into schools."

I nodded. "Yes." I grinned brightly. I know things won't get too crazy in Texas, but at least I know he'll let me have the freedom I've never had before. It was nearly time for dinner, and we'd decided to get some take out so we didn't have to do dishes. "I'll go get dinner. Chinese sound good?" I asked, grabbing the keys to the car.

"That sounds perfect." He smiles, tossing me his wallet. "You know my usual." I nod and head out to get our food.

When I got back, I tried to give him his wallet back, but he just shook his head. "That's yours now, son." I blinked in surprise. "Did you not notice that my cards were gone and that there was just enough cash for the food?" I looked at the wallet again, running my fingers over the worn leather.

Shocking him, I hugged him tightly. I don't think he understands exactly what this means to me, but that doesn't matter. Because, though he'd taken all of his legal items out of the wallet, he'd left a picture of me, him and mom tucked in the flap opposite of where his drivers liscense usually was.

He hugged me back after a moment and we ate in a peaceful silence, his- my wallet in my lap so I could stare at it when he wasn't looking.

Once we were both done, I took out the trash and waved to our neighbors who were sitting around their fire pit. "You two have fun in Texas! Take loads of pictures!" I nodded and headed to the edge of the fence.

They were a nice elderly couple named Bill and Carla. They'd agreed to hold onto our mail for us until we returned at the end of the summer.

Dad had already set up everything so that the bills could be done with a couple clicks on his phone, so we didn't really have anything to worry about there. If something important came for either of us, Carla had both of our numbers.

We talked for a couple minutes. After my Mom and Nana passed, Carla would help me whenever she could. She was sort of like my Nana, but she didn't make a load of cakes. Bill was a chocoholic, and Dad made him a chocolate cake every week.

Carla was going to take over for the summer, and the pained look on her face almost made me laugh. After discussing Dave and what he was like for a couple minutes, a huge yawn left me. Carla smiled and came to hug me.

"You two be careful. Call if you need anything and we will let you know if something important happens here. Now go to bed. You're going to be up early for the flight. And Texas is in a different timezone."

I blinked at her, my mind slow. I knew that Texas time was two hours ahead of ours, but she seemed to know more about it. "Trust me Johny. Your friend and his brother are going to get tired well before you for a couple weeks. Especailly until your body gets to their time. I know." She grinned at me. "I have children, grandchildren and great grandchildren scattered all through Texas and Kansas. They do things very differenty than we do. And nearly none of them have ever seen the ocean."

"W-what?" Just the thought of not seeing the ocean from my front window was enough to dumbfound me, but to _never _see it? How awful!

"So show your friend a lot of pictures of it. He'll probably love them a lot." She kissed my forehead lightly. "Now go inside and go to bed. And let your father know that I told him to do the same." She grinned.

I hugged her gently and headed inside. But...I was too excited and nervous to sleep. So, I lay away in bed, waiting for morning to come.


	3. Chapter 3

God this was nice. Dave was writhing under me as I let my hands wander all over his body while I kept kissing down his chest. His breath hitched as I kissed at his hip. Never have we gone this far, but Dave is anything but a virgin.

He's been boy hopping since he turned eighteen just a short few months ago, and I know he's a bottom. Just the way he's acting proves that. I smirk and start to unbutton his pants, giving him the chance to stop me on more than one occasion as I pull them down to his ankles, waiting for him to kick them off.

I smirked when he did, his hands moving to take my shirt off once he was done. And I let him do this, his fingers tracing my piercings and my tattoos lightly before I pinned his wrists above him and palmed him through his underwear.

He gasped and bucked up into my hand, trying to get more friction, a moan building in his throat as I gave it to him. "Such a good boy." I purred as I moved back between his legs.

I know he loves being dominated, so I take his shirt almost all the way off, tying his sleeves together beind him and leaving the garment just above his elbows, which affectivly left his arms useless to him until I decided to free him. He barely struggles until I start to lick him through his underwear, nuzzling and rubbing against him with my cheek.

"Oh...Oh God Dirk..." He pants, my name sounding so hot rolling off of his tongue that I swear I could come right here without even touching myself. I pull his underwear off quickly, not teasing anymore.

Fuck, I don't think I _can_ tease him any more. He's so hard already. I rub him as I grab the lube out of the small night stand and move back down his body, kissing him chastly as I do.

His eyes are wide, which you can see because both yours and his shades have fallen off as you'd gotten undressed, as he sees what you grabbed. And yet, he still doesn't disagree.

In fact, the look in his eyes isn't one of fear or distrust, but of a deep, burning lust. A small moan slipped out of me as I take him into my mouth and slighlty into my throat. He's big alright. but not as big as me.

As I bob up, I suck the head a bit roughly, but damn does that get him to scream my name. I slip one of my lubed fingers into him and when he moans and thrusts back against my hand slghtly, I add another.

When I found his prostate, he bucked up into my mouth. Were I anyone else, I would have gagged and possibly vomited on him. But thankfully I had a fairly nonexistant gag reflex. I scissored into him, taking my time with stretching him out.

He wasn't used to anyone my size and I know this instantly when I add a third finger and have to wait a moment for him to relax enough around them to move again. Once I felt he was ready, I pulled my fingers out and took off my pants. He met my eyes as I exposed myself for the first time, his jaw nearly dropping as he saw how large I was.

A small groan came out of his mouth and he struggled against his shirt with real zeal this time. Probably so he could touch me. I smiled and moved up him, pulling his shirt off easily. He nearly cried out in joy as he was freed, his hands instantly moving to my body, one on my shoulder as the other moved to brush along my lenght, his long fingers wrapping around me.

I bit my lip and kissed him hard as he touched me, our tongues meeting as I nearly instantly won the fight for dominance, my tongue moving between his lips as I licked them, making him shiver. "Dirk if you don't fuck me right now, I might explode." He pants, his arms wrapping around my shoulders.

God fucking damnit that was sexy. I nod and kiss him again before I move a little between his legs, lubing myself up well. He was gonna need it. Slowly, I pressed my head into him, making him jump slightly.

He held still as I slowly bottomed out, making me smile and kiss him deeply. "You're such a little whore." I smirk down at him, making his already red face even redder. He knows I don't mean it, of course.

His eyes burn into mine. "Psh. I was taught by the best. Now, give me another lesson, onii-san." I shiver against him as he calls me that. "Or would you rather me call you senpi for now?" He smirks at me and I swear I loe every bit of my mind as he does.

I'd barely given him time to adjust before he said that, and fuck me I want to fuck him into the mattress now. So, trying to be gentle, I pull almost all the way out of him and thrust back in.

Hard. After only two more thrusts like that, I find his prostate again. Which is evident by his scream and his hands gripping my shoulders hard. I smirk and angle not only my thrusts but his hips so I can hit it over and over with ease.

After only a few minutes of this, he's begging me to hurt him. To fuck him so he won't walk right in the morning. Scratch and bite him.

And I oblige to all of his requests. Pausing for a second, I pull us up into a sitting postion before I move him, making him ride me before he gets the idea and thrusts down onto me hard, our hips connecting each time and the head of my cock hitting his prostate head on.

Once he's started to ride me, I dig my nails into his hips and bite down where his shoulder meets his neck, making him clench around me tightly. Keeping one of my hands on his hip, I move the other to close my fingers around the base of his rock hard cock.

I clicked my tongue at his anguished cry. "No coming until I say you can, silly boy." I moved to the other side of his neck. He'd started to practically slam himself down onto me, his pace frantic now that he wasn't able ot come. "Where're those manners, my good boy?" I asked him huskily in his ear.

Fuck. The way he was riding me was so good! But I kept myself in line, making sure the little masochist riding me was thoroughly satisfied. "P-please let me come onii-san!" He starts and shakes his head hard. "Please senpi please!" He begs now, his voice a high pitched whine.

Oh. My God. My hand on his hip guides him ever faster and harder onto me as I bite the other side of his neck, my hand around his cock, jerking him in time with our meeting hips. I needed to come as bad as he did.

It only took a couple more thrusts, but he screamed my name and came against our stomachs. He clenched around me right as that tightness in me lashed out and I came in him hard, breaking the skin of his neck as I bit him harder on accident.

As we both rode out our orgasms, I laid us down on the bed and pulled out of him, making him flinch. I counted my blessings that he was crazy fast healer and that our apartment was soundproof. All of them were, but damn did that come in handy.

Dave was laying limply against the bed, panting and sweating and...laughing. I gave him a questioning look, but he kissed me chastly. "That was fucking amazing." He says, gathering the blood from his neck with his fingers, licking it off seductivly, even if he didn't mean it to be. "Good thing I heal fast, huh?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

I laughed and pulled him against me. "Yeah it is." I buried my face in his sweaty hair. "Let's nap for a little. Then we can clean when we wake up, okay?" I felt him nod and curl up into me.

A deep yawn left me, making him nuzzle into my neck, already asleep. That bite mark should be about a light bruise by the time the Egberts get here tomrrow, so he can cover it with some concealer.

Once that worry was out of the way, I was able to fall asleep quickly, cuddling my naked brother to my also naked body.


	4. Chapter 4

I know John has already gone up to bed, so I quietly gather up mylast minute things and sit them on your bathroom counter. Tomorrow, I am going to wake up, shower, shave, get dressed and finish packing my every day items my bag.

Then John and I will get on our flight. Just the thought of flying makes me want to vomit, but I'll have John with me. So, trying to ignore the sudden pang of fear, I go and lay down in my plush bed and stare at the ceiling of my dark room.

Trying to keep my mind off of tomorrow, I find myself thinking about Mr. Strider's voice from the phone call earlier, trying to picture in my mind what he might look like. I mean John has never gotten pictures of David or his brother, so I had nothing to go off of.

He sounded old, but not quite as old as me. And his accent was decidedly..._attractive_ to me. And his voice was _deep_. So that means he has a big chest.

And the way he talks...he sounds like a bad boy. Like he could possibly be in a gang. God, why does that turn me on? I shake my head, trying to fall asleep, but that thought just comes back with a vengence, and it goes straight down stairs.

So I sit up and put my head in my hands. I am supposed to be getting to sleep, not having dirty fantasies about Mr. Strider! And yet here I am, imagining him running his hands up and down my body, his deep voice breathing my name, his accent rolling across my chest.

I assumed he was blond like David had told John he was, and I pictured that blond hair as he takes me into his mouth and I- uh oh.

There was a problem between my legs. Was just _thinking_ about him turning me on?! I flop back against my pillows and slip my hand into my pajama pants, thumbing my head slightly as I close my eyes and pitcure him again, sucking me off.

Just the thought makes me moan quietly and start stroking myself. In no time, I come in my hand with a muffled scream, my free hand covering my mouth. In my mind, Mr. Strider was swallowing and crawling up to kiss me deeply.

I wiped my hand off on my pants and took them off, deciding to just sleep in the buff tonight, because my dresser was much too far away and most of my pajamas have been packed away. John never woke up before me, so it should be easy to clean myself up before he even wakes up, let alone have him walk in on me naked.

As I struggle to fall asleep, I lay on my side and curl into a loose ball. Just as I was on the brink of sleep, my alarm clock beeped at me. I jumped and turned it off, making sure that it wouldn't go off every day when we were gone by turning off the alarm setting all together.

I'd never taken any vacation time from work, so it'd all piled up and I had enough paid days off that I could go well into winter without working again, but I was content with this summer being covered, starting today.

I quickly shower, shave and get dressed. There's a light knock on my door as I put the rest of my things into my bag. All I need to do is button up my shirt, tie the tie around my neck and grab my pipe. "Come in." I say as I zip my bag shut.

John pops his head into my room, a huge smile on his face though dark bags are under his eyes. "Morning Dad. The taxi will be here in ten minutes." He says softly. I nod and turn to face him, swiftly buttoning my shirt up.

He's staring, his face blank, at nothing. I would say he was staring at me, but it seemed he was staring _through_ me. "Son? Are you okay?" I ask, touching his shoulder. He jumps and nods, reaching forward.

I don't know why, but some part of me sees his other as he starts to tie my tie for me, his eyes focused as his fingers nimbly do what he wants them to. Just like hers used to. While he does mostly take after my looks, he had his her eyes. Her nose and mouth.

Her skin tone. And things that I don't even thinks he knows about. Like her love of the ocean. Or the burn of passion for knowledge. Or the way he looked lovingly at what he was doing, like it was something he truely cared about.

He has that look in his eyes now as he straightens the tie around my neck and flips my ccollar down. I resist the urge to kiss him on the forehead and ruffle his hair before I go to grab my pipe, slipping it into the top pocket of my bag.

I grab my bag and carry on just as there's a honk outside. John and I head into the living room, where his bags were already waiting, and outside, locking the house up on the way out. We wave goodbye to Carla and Bill, who were sitting on the porch, reading their papers as usual.

We pile our things into the trunk and get into the backseat. We arrive at the air port in minutes and get everything settled. The next thing I know, we're being lead onto the plane and are seated, me next ot the window and John beside me.

As the plane fills with people, I feel my knee start to bounce wildly, but I can't stop it. John notices too, because he grips my hand tightly. I find some comfort in it until the plane starts to climb into the sky.

I know I'm probably hurting his hand by how tight I'm clinging to it, but he doesn't complain. Trying to focus on anything but my stress, I think about Mr. Strider again. His voice filled my ears_. 'It's okay, Egbert. Just a plane. Y'all're gonna be here before ya know it.' _And I instantly felt better. Much better tha I ever have on a plane.

My grip on John's hand loosens as I replay Mr. Strider's words over and over in my mind until I fall asleep in the seat. When I wake up, John is shaking me slightly, telling me that we were in Dallas.

Wow. That was fast! "The time in Houston is three thirty five in the afternoon. Please, gather your carry ons and..." The woman's voice faded from my mind as I handed John his carry on and grabbed mine.

We were rushed off of the plane and into a sweltering heat. I wasn't expecting it, honestly, and it was a very large temperature shock when we entered the huge, air conditioned air port.

The moment we gathered our bags, we looked for David and Mr. Strider. David had told John that they had made some very special signs for them.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked. A tall man wearing a hat was holding a sign, towering over a crowd. He turned and I saw a flash of blond hair and black glasses, but my eyes focused on the sign.

WELCOME TO TEXAS EGBERTS! I grinned before another blond just slightly shorter than the other turned and I saw his sign. ITS FUCKING HOT, AIN'T IT?

He held his sign higher than the taller blond. Classy. Very classy. John snorted next to me and headed over to the two of them, me on his heels. The blonds had turned away right as we started for them and were shcoked when John tapped the shorter's shoulder.

"Hi Dave." John grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Bro and I had finished cleaning the house up just before we went the the air port to wait for John and Dadbert, our signs in the backseat of the truck cab. When we got there, the bruise on my neck was barely visible even without the concealer.

As we waited for their flight to unload, I held my sign high. Bro's sign was simple. It just said 'Welcome to Texas Egberts!" I'd gone more creative with mine.

There's no way they've had a heat close to Texas in the summer in their hometown in Washington. So my sign was a fitting "It's fucking hot ain't it?" We waited for a good twenty mintues before I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned and had to look down to see him. "Hi Dave." He smiled. I grinned back and hugged him tightly.

"Hey John." I said into his shoulder. I pulled away, keeping my hand on his shoulder. "Hi Mr. Egbert." I held my hand out to him. He smiled and took it, his grip firm.

Bro pulled Dadbert into a hug, making him blush. "Lets get outta here, yea?" He grinned down at all of us. Dadbert was easily a head shorter than Bro, and John was even shorter than his dad.

It made him even cuter to me, honestly. We've been talking about this for months, and now it's finally happening. John is here. I can touch him. Hug him. Talk to him.

It's amazing. And Dadbert is clean shaven and looks like he hadn't slept much in a couple of days. John looked just as tired, too. "So, did y'all wanna do anything special today or did ya just wanna crash for a while?" Bro asked them as I took John's bags from him.

Bro took Dadbert's before he could argue. I swear Dadbert was staring at Bro's ass as he lead the way out to the truck. John and I were in the rear, him slightly ahead of me so he and Dadbert wouldn't get separated from us.

"Sleep would be lovely, thank you." Dadbert finally spoke, his voice rough and deep, but not quite as low in pitch as Bro's could get. His eyes were a deep shade of blue, but, unlike John's they seemed flat.

Dadbert seemed to be the type who worked out, but probably not as often and as hard as Bro and I. When we got to the truck, John and Dadbert looked up at it in awe. Like it was the biggest vehicle they've ever seen.

And then I realized. It probably _was_ the biggest vehicle they've ever seen. It was average here in Houston, but it towered over John and Dadbert. I honestly didn't know how they were going to get into the cab.

As Bro and I loaded their bags into the bed of the truck, I leaned over to him. "How are they gonna get in?" I asked softly.

His gaze followed mine and he chuckled. "We can give em a leg up." He smirks at me and closes the tail gate. I smirk back, knowing he was giving me the chance to look at John's butt directly.

And he was gonna be able to look at Dadbert's ass too. John and Dadbert were still staring when I put my hand on John's shoulder. He jumped really high and looked at me, a deer in the headlights.

"Relax John." I say softly, making him relax under my hand. Bro unlocks the cab and opens the doors on my side of the cab. John and Dadbert would fit perfectly in the back, where I would be crushed. "Okay." I got on my knee by the side of truck and laced my fingers together.

"W-what?" John's face turned red. I sighed and let my head fall slightly.

"Do you really think you can get in wthout some help?" I ask, making him laugh and rub the back of his neck shyly. "So I'm gonna give you a leg up."

"A-are you sure?" He asks, his eyes huge. I nod. "Well...okay." He puts his hands on my shoulders and his foot in my hands. I lift him up easily and he doesn't seem to be expecting it. "W-whoa!" He gasps and barely catches the side of the cab and climbs in awkwardly.

"My!" Dadbert gasps from beside me. "You're quite strong David!" He sounds truely shocked. I stand up and shrug.

"Dave." I say, catching him using my full name. "My name is Dave, not David." I say, looking away. I move aside so Bro can boost him up.

Bro takes my place and Dadbert gives him an odd look. "What? 'm _way_ stronger than Dave." He smirks and looks at Dadbert. "C'mon! Ya don trust me?"

I saw a small blush dust Dadbert's face as Bro talked to him, but he stepped into Bro's hands, his hand on his shoulder. Bro lifted him much easier than I had John, making it look like he was lifting air.

Once Dadbert was in the cab and settled, Bro shut the door and I climbed in the front, shutting the door behind myself. Bro got into the driver's seat, his head brushing the ceiling of the cab.

As he drove toward our apartment, he made small talk, asking about how the flight went and about what kind of food they were used to. It was a lot of sea food, I noticed. Damn are they gonna have fun with all the meat, meat and more meat that us Texans are famous for.

When we get to the apartment building, Dadbert and John stare up at the seemingly unending tower. Yeah, were they gonna be surprised that our apartment was the entire to floor? Without a doubt.

Bro and I grabbed their bags again and started for the entrance of the building. Thankfully school was still in session for anyone who wasn't a senior or graduate early, like me, so there were only a few people who ran up to Bro and me, touching us all over as we walked to the elevator, ignoring them as we kept John and Dadbert in front of us.

As the doors closed, both of them looked at us, questions in their eyes, which we ignored as well. They'd understand soon enough. Our first show was in a couple days, and we plan to bring them with us.


	6. Chapter 6

Girls flocked around Dave and his brother as we made our way to an elevator, which made me more than a little uncomfortable the way they touched Dave. Thank God the building had an elevator too! It was probably the biggest damn building I'd ever seen. Same with their truck.

Everything down here seemed to be big. Even Dave and his brother were giants. They towered over me and Dad. As we got in the elevator, Dave and his brother sighed, pressing a button I didn't see.

It seemed like we were in the elevator forever as we waited for it to fnally ding and stop on a floor. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife as the silence dragged on.

After what felt like several hours, we finally reached the floor we were headed to and the door dinged open. Instead of seeing a few doors and a long hallway, the elevator opened into a huge room.

There was a huge couch, a huge TV connected to a billion gaming systems and several doors a gigantic kitchen. I felt my jaw drop and I couldn't stop it.

Dave and his brother stepped out of the elevator and headed into the huge apartment. "Hey Bro you wanna mix up some sheshia? I can show em to the guest room and around."

I looked at Dave as he said that foreign word. "Sure lil man. Think they'll like hookahnamatata?" Dave nodded. I was so confused, but Dave just leads us down a short hall and into a huge room with a bed that was much bigger than a king.

"Is everything big around here?" I asked before I could stop myself. Dave snorted to himself.

"Sure is." Did I hear a hint of an innuendo in his voice? And why did that make me smile so brightly?

Dad patted my shoulder and I looked at him. His face was a mask of total shock, and I'm sure mine was too. "When y'all are settled in here, come on out to the livin room, kay?" He says, leaving us in the room.

I sat on the plush bed and smelt the sweet scent of the sheets and blanket. Across the room, there was a long, shiny dresser like you would find at a hotel, and there was a flat screen TV in the middle of it, the remote sitting next to it.

It was just like a hotel, honestly. Aside from the huge bed. There was a large closet that was empty, hangers pushed to the side. Everything was clean and spotless, something I wasn't expecting from Dave.

A strange smell filled my nose and I headed into the living room, Dad behind me. Smoke filled the air and a small sense of panic filled me. Before I saw smoke billowing out of Dave's mouth and he handed a long...tube thing to his brother.

"Y'all join us." Dave smiled and patted the couch next to him. His brother smiled and tilted his head back, rings leaving his lips and he shot a line of smoke through them. I sat next to Dave as Dad sat next to his brother.

"Where're my manners?" His brother said, handing the tube thing back to Dave. "Y'all can call me Dirk or Bro. I know John and y'all know Dave, but wha should I call you?" He asks, looking to Dad.

"James." He says softly. Of course I knew my dad's first name, but he'd only ever gone by Mr. Egbert by anyone aside from his boss or mom. "What exactly is this?" He asks, gesturing to hte contraption on the table that the tube was connected to.

"Alright James it is." Bro smiles and takes the tube thing back from Dave. "This little beauty is called Black Diamond and she is a hookah. It's a bit of an underground thing, but it's really relaxing." He takes the tube thing between his lips. When he spoke again, smoke puffed with his words. "And this is the hose. We have a few, but this is specially made for Black Diamond."

"Is it drugs?" Dad asks and both Dave and Bro laugh. "What?" He looks at the brothers.

"Nope. Some people slip in some pot if they want to, but it's actually a lot safer than cigarettes and even pipes. The tobacco is a really low-key and they get flavored. People mix these flavors to make other flavors. It's actually pretty cool."

That was the most I've ever heard Dave say as he handed me the hose. "It's usually confused with a bong, because of the water base, but it's anything but. You just pull the smoke into your mouth by sucking in. Or into your lungs by actually breathing it in."

With a shrug, I took the hose and, after looking at it for a second, I pulled some smoke into my mouth, a little nervous to take it into my lungs the first time. It was thick and was very sweet in my mouth.

I let it out slowly and handed the hose back to Dave, who took a deep drag off of the hookah and handed it to Bro. The amount of smoke that billowed out of his mouth means was way too much to fit into his mouth, so I could only asume he takes it into his lungs.

Bro handed it straight to Dad, who held it gingerly, his eyes meeting mine. I gave him an encouraging nod and he put hte hose to his lips. It seemed much different watching someone else do it that doing it yourself.

Dad seemed to take it into his lungs, from the way his shoulders moved. Bro was watching him with a raised eyebrow, something I barely noticed because of his hat.

Things were calm for a while as Dave and Bro did all kinds of crazy tricks. I finally got confident enough to take the smoke into my lungs and I was pleasantly surprised that it was very smooth and didn't burn like the time my friends in Washington dared me to try a cigarette a few years ago.

That had hurt like hell and made me cough like crazy. But this just made me slightly light headed. I could tell that Dad was getting there as well.

The longer we smoked, the more light headed I got. It wasn't until I was almost falling asleep against Dave did he or Bro notice. "Oh crap. Y'all ain't ever smoked hookah before. Sorry, we kinda forget that other people don't do this every day like we do." Bro says, taking the hose away from Dad and sat it on the table.

The two moved around, Dave leaning my back against the couch and going to open a large window as Bro flicked a switch, turning the ceiling fan on before he went to the huge kitchen.

He came back with two bottles of water and two bottles of juice. He tossed one of the juices to Dave and handed the waters to me and Dad. "Drink it. It'll help y'all with the dizzyness." Bro's voice was calm as he sat on one end of the couch as Dave sat next to me again.

The smoke in the room grew thinner and thinner until the air was clear as we all drank from our bottles. I was feeling better by the second, but I was still fairly tired.

I leaned against Dave, who didn't seem to care too much. I don't know what this feeling is, but I kinda like it. "Looks like someone is a little hookah high." Dave says, touching my forehead. "I'll take him outside." Bro nods and I'm being scooped up in strong arms.

Though I wanted to argue, I wasn't sure if I could walk right. Dave carried me across the huge room and into a dark room, shifting my weight to one arm as he moved a little.

Light flooded my eyes and I had to squint to focuse past it. We were outside. It was still hot, but there was a nice breeze that swept around us and filled me with new enegry.

Dave sat me on something soft, and I looked around. We were on a balcony extremely high up and he'd put me in a chair. I could see nearly all of Houston from here! Dave was watching me, his shades covering his eyes.

When he looked away, over the Houston skyline, I saw his long lashes brushing the back of the shades as his chin rested in his hand. "Feel better?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." I smiled, scooting my chair closer to his. "Hey Dave?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He looked at me, shocked when he saw my hands moving up toward his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Dave had to carry John out onto the balcony. Literally carry. Next to me, James looked swamped and worried about John. He started to get up to follow the teens, but I pulled him back down.

"Don worry. Dave'll take care o him." I said softly. He nodded and relaxed, slightly closer to me.

"So, your accent is very thick." He says, focusing on the floor. I blinked behind my shades.

"Well it oughta be. I've lived here ma whole life. My ol man twanged way worse than me though." I said, laughing as I remembered him cussing me out in that twang when I came out.

"I see." He said softly.

"What? Ya don like it?" I ask, resting my elbows against my knees, twinging my fingers together.

"N-no! It's very nice." His face is a dark shade of red. He jumped when I moved to touch his forehead.

"Ey, ya alright James? Ya look like a whore in church." I say, feeling how hot his head was. He sat ramrod straight as I said that but his whole position changed when I made him look at me.

"I-I'm fine." He said, leaning away from me slightly. I nodded, noting how cute he looked when he stuttered. We sat in silence for a bit. "So, how exactly did you aquire Dave? Were you married or...?" He let the question die off.

I smiled and relaxed againt the couch. "Well, when he was a lil shit, Dave's mama left him at an orphanage near where I worked at the time." I tipped my hat down out of habit. "I didn't know her any, but when I saw lil man the first time, I kinda fell in love." I laughed. "So, I wen through the adoption process and he was with me by his first birthday."

James was listening intently. "What about you and John?" I ask. "I don know much about ya, ya know?" He looks at me for a moment before his gaze falls to his feet.

"I was married to a lovely woman named Jessica. She was amazing and she even gave me John before she became very sick and passed away." He said, obviously not wanting to say more about it.

So I put my hand on his shoulder. I felt him shaking. "It's okay. Ya don gotta talk about it if ya don wanna." I say softly. A couple tears fall onto his shiny shoes and he wipes his face roughly.

That stabbed me, so I pulled him into a hug. He clung to me and I felt his heart racing like a scared rabbit. I rubbed his back gently until he calmed down.

Once he'd stopped crying, he took a deep breath and looked at me. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were red. "I-I'm sorry." He said, tryng to pull away. I let him, but kept my hand on his shoulder.

He obviously needed that. It looked like he'd never let himself cry about his late wife. And holding it in wasn't a good thing. "You really needed that, huh?" He looked up, his eyes shocked. "Feel better?"

"Y-yeah, actually." He said, touching his cheek lightly. I smiled and stood up.

"I'll got get the boys and we'll get dinner, yeah? It's gettin late." He looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly seven in the afternoon. But it only felt like five to him and to John, probably.

Time changes can be confusing. He nodded and I started off toward the balcony.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Dirk had left the room, I took a couple more deep breaths to calm myself. Not only had he touched me, but I'd cried in his arms. About Jessica, no less!

I wonder what she would say if she'd seen that? Would she be angry at me for being attracted to Dirk the way I was? Or would she want me to move on and be happy?

Thinking back on my life with her, I knew she would want me to be happy. So, I would persue something with Dirk. And I will not feel any guilt about it. As John and I promised yesterday.

What happens in Houston stays in Houston. With a smile on my face, I touched the same spot Dirk had not moments ago. The hookah had made me slightly dizzy, but now my head was reeling.

He was everything I'd pictured in my mind and more. His lip and ears were pierced, and a hint of a tattoo peeked out of the collar of his shirt when he leaned forward. I bet he had more piercings, too.

And what I wouldn't give to trace his tattoos with my tongue while I fuck him and - okay, go away excitement! I stand up and head to the guest room, grabbing a comb and dragging it through my hair, trying to take my thoughts off of him.

I'd just calmed down where there was a light knock on the door. "Yes?" I asked, putting the comb back into my bag as the door opened.

"Hey Dad." John poked his head into the room before coming in. "Dave says to change into something dark unless you want to stain your shirt.

I blink but nod and go through my bag, pulling out one of my more casual button up shirts and put it on, leaving my tie off as I button the shirt almost all the way up.

Leaving a few buttons undone in this heat seemed logical. I folded my sleeves up to my elbows and looked to my son, who was staring at me again. "Are you okay?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah. You just look a lot different like that. Younger, I guess." He says and smiles at me. "By the way, I think Bro likes you." He says and turns out of the room. I stand there in shock at what he said.

He has no idea that I am homosexual. The only woman I ever loved was his mother, but I had no physical attraction for her. That alone made me feel awful every time I thought about it!

But for him to say that just made me feel like an awkward teenager going on a first date all over again! When I walk out into the living room, I don't fully understand what I am met with.


	9. Chapter 9

John got closer to me, and said my name. Of course I looked at him, but I wasn't expecting what he was going to do next.

His hands were moving closer to my face slowly, giving me enough time to stop him. "John?" I ask as he gets even closer to me.

Why was I so nervous? I swallow hard and close my eyes. I wasn't expecting what he did.

I honestly expected him to kiss me. Instead, his fingers lightly pinched the sides of my shades and he pulled them off of my face slowly. He seemed frustrated when I kept my eyes shut, because he leaned even closer to me.

"Open your eyes, Dave." He whisers in my ear, makingme jump. I shake my head quickly. "Please?" He asks softly.

"John, give me back my shades." I say almost harshly. He huffs and moves away from me.

"Not until you show me your eyes." He says and I can almost see him crossing his arms over his chet.

"John, I've only shown two people my eye since I was five. I'm serious. Give me my shades." I hold out my hand.

"No." He says again, his voice slightly louder.

""Fine." I pull my hair so that it covers my face down to my nose and stand up. He seems shocked when I do, because he gapes up at me.

I ignore him and walk inside, heading to my room. From one of my dresser drawers, I pull out another pair of shades and put them on, moving my hair back. I go and rejoin John on the balcony, and he stands up his face falling as he sees another pair of glasses on me.

He leans forward again, faster this time so he could snatch my glasses away before I can close my eyes. What he doesn't know is that Bro and I strife almost every day and I am much faster than a normal person.

I catch his wrist and pull him against me, making him turn bright red as I hold him against me, my arm wrapping around him as I hold his hand over his head by my shoulder. "Dave!" He gasps when he sees how close we are to the edge of the balcony where only a short line of bars lined to keep people from falling over.

"Sorry Johny boy, but you ain't gonna be seein my eyes any time soon." I smirk down at him and he shivers against me. His eyes stare into mine, which he can't see.

He swallows loudly and raises up on his toes to get closer to my face. And even after his last little stunt, I find myself leaning down toward him.

A moment before our lips touch, Bro comes bursting out onto the balcony. "Hey lil man we're gonna - oh!" He says as he spots us. "Well, don let me stop you. We're gonna be goin to Rudy's for dinner." He says and walks back inside, shutting the door.

John's face is a deep red now and I am extremely angry at Bro for ruining my chance. I let John go with a kiss on his forehead nad ran after Bro and found him in the living room.

I tackled him to the floor from behind, locking him in a head lock before he can get me off of him. As he struggled to get me off of him, I heard John come in and walk around us like we weren't even there.

Right as Bro flipped me off of him and pinned me in a choke hold, Dadbert came in and looked down at us, his face confused and shocked. He snapped out of it and clapped his hands loudly. "That's enough! Break it up you two!" He said, moving to physically pull Bro off of me.

"This isn't over Bro." I gasp, lurching after him. He moves Dadbert aside as I take a swing at him, dodging me easily. I felt my nose twitch a second before it happens.

Lil Cal came flying at me out of no where, and I flip kicked him so he'd go flying across the room. Bro slowed for a moment and I pinned him to the ground on his stomach, his arms behind him in my hands and his legs pinned under my knees.

"That was a damn dirty move, ya lil shit." He says and laughs. I push off of him and help him to his feet. "Okay, ya won. Don go gettin too used to it now." He went and picked up Cal, making me back away and stand by John. "An don go kickin Cal like that. Ya know he loves ya. Now kiss and make up." He shoves Cal at me and I jerk away, standing behind John.

"Fuck that." I say loudly. Dadbert raised a brow at us but said nothing as Bro flicked my forehead and kissed Cal's cheek.

"He's jus jealous Cal. Don worry bout it." He goes to sit Cal in his room where it belongs. Dadbert is still staring at me in confusion when Dirk gets back. He claps his hands togehter. "Alright. Who's ready for food?"

"Fuck yeah!" I say, grabbing John's hand and heading to the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my God. Oh. My God! Dave almost kissed me oh my fucking God! If Bro hadn't busted out onto balcony when he had, Dave would have undoubtedly kissed me on the mouth.

Why did it make me mad that we got interrupted? But I was still slightly happy that he kissed me on the forehead. But damn did I want him to kiss me on the mouth!

It would have been my first real kiss. I was always too busy with school to have a relationship. I only ever kissed a boy when I was middle school because we were daring each other to do things and that was mine.

And that was just a peck on the lips and an awkward silence in which I blushed like cray. He'd chased Bro into the living room and tackled him to the floor.

Dave has told me about their whole strifing thing they did, so I wasn't too shocked. "Hey, tell your dad to wear a dark shirt unless he wants stains." Dave said from the floor. I nodded and went to where I assumed Dad was in the guest room.

I knocked lightly and waited for an answer. "Yes?" I heard his answer and opened the door, popping my head into the room.

"Hey Dad. Dave says you should change into a dark shirt unless you want stains." He blinked at me for a second but reached into his bag and pulled out a black button up shirt and started to change.

He left his tie off and a few buttons undone near his neck. When he turned to me, rolling up the sleeves of the shirt, I felt an odd pull at my heart.

Like this, he looked really young. Like he could be my older brother and not my dad. I smiled and told him as much before I said what I'd been thinking earlier. "I think Bro has a crush on you." I smiled at him and left the room, heading back to the still strifing brothers in the living room.

Just as Dad came into the living room, Bro flipped Dave and trapped him in a choke hold. "Okay that is enough!" Dad said, pulling Bro off of Dave, who stood up.

His face was a mask of pure shock and I realized that he didn't know about the whole strife thing. Bro just barely moved Dad away before Dave tackled him back to the ground.

It was really interesting to watch, honestly. Dave wrestled Bro to the floor and pinned him, neither of them breaking a sweat. And to see the muscles through Dave's oddly long sleeved shirt move and strain against the fabric, well, it was somethind else. Something strangely exciting.

Dad came to stand by me as the brothers finished. "What exactly happened just now?" He asked me softly as Davee pulled Bro to his feet. I grinned at him.

"Who's ready for dinner?" Bro said and Dave grabbed my hand, pulling me over to the elevator before I could answer Dad's question. As we all pile into the elevator again, Bro is standing closer to Dad, who was...blushing?

And Dave was still holding my hand, something I didn't miss or mind. It actually made me more comfortable with Bro flirting with Dad. When we got to the main floor, it was even more packed with girls who were screaming and touching Bro and Dave, who, again, ignored it and kept walking.

The mob seemed to move with us, which made me very nervous. Why were these girls all over Dave and Bro?! I looked at Dave, trying to ask him, but he just smiled softly at me and squeezed y hand. When we reached the parking garage, security stopped the girls thankfully.

Dad asked what was on my mind. "What was all that?" He asked, clearly frazzled as Bro and Dave helped us into the truck again, easier this time. Dave lifted me by my waist as Bro just gave Dad a leg up again.

They climbed into the front and took a different way then how we'd came in earlier. There were no girls this time, which was mice. "Well, long story short, we're a little famous?" Dave said, looking back at me.

"F-famous?!" Dad and I gasped at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

"Welp, looks like the cat's outta the bag." I sighed, starting on the high way for Rudy's. "Dave, you explain while I drive, kay?" He nodded as I merged into six lanes of crazy.

"So yeah. We're preformers. I'm a DJ and Bro's in a trio with some pretty awesome guys. We started off as small fries, playin where we could. Now we're kinda famous. We even had a show up in Nebraska a week ago." Dave shrugged like it was nothing.

"Dave you didn't tell me you were famous!" John gasped from the back seat. I chuckled.

"It didn't seem important." He said, relaxing back in his seat. John and James were practiacally spitting fire as I pulled into the parking lot of Rudy's. It was busy, same as usual.

"Look. We're jus regular guys." I smile at them in the rear view mirror. "We're jus good with music, kay? No need to go gettin fussy. We wanna be treated like everyone else." I look at Dave, who nodded.

John and James murmur their sorrys as we all get out and start for the building. Of course, a million reporters saw us and chased us down. We love this place, so we come here at least once a week. "D! D! ARE YOU DATING THIS BOY?!" They yelled at Dave.

I rolled my eyes. "D RICK, ARE YOU SEEING THIS MAN ON THE SIDE? ARE YOU AND JAKE BROKEN UP?!" I rounded on them.

"My personal life isn't any of your business. Leave us alone. Now." They all flinched away and cowered back to their vans. I sighed and opened the door. "Damn bottom feeders clingin to any an everythin." I say as a waitress smiles at us before ushering us into line.

"Your order by the weight. They bring it to your table with some bread." Dave explained to James and John as the line moved quicker than usual.

Once we'd ordered and got our drinks, we found a booth in the back corner, far from the blaring TVs playing football. Nobody will look at us back here, thankfully.

No sooner had we sat down did a teenaged girl come over to us, a huge tray balanced on her arm. She smiled sweetly at us and rested the tray on the edge of the table, keeping it balanced with her hand.

She handed us our food and left, tray in hand, without saying little more than her name and who had what. I reached over to the edge of the table and grabbed the best hot sauce ever and put some on my bread before I piled it high with roast beef and took a huge bite out of it.

Dave did the same with his turkey. James and John shyly used forks and napkins, making me smile. "Y'all know this is Texas. Go big or go home." Dave nodded.

John blushed and reached for the hot sauce. I took it out of his reach. "Ey, unless ya wanna shit fire, I suggest you try this one." I said, handing him the sauce labeled BITCH TITS and he puffed up.

Dave laughed and ripped a bit of his soaked bread off and shoved it in John's mouth. His eyes watered almost instantly and he spat it into a napkin, quickly taking a drink of his pop. Dave chuckled and took another bite of his giant sandwhich.

James seemed to be used to eating in a refined way, so when I said go big or go home, he just sat awkwardly. I smiled and handed him the medium hot sauce and encouraged him to try a little on his turkey.

He blushed and did, his face lighting up as he tasted it. "That's actually really good!" He smiled at me.

Dinner went peacefully and I left the girl a large tip. She must not know who we were and if she did, she didn't freak out over us, which earned her a tip right there. We headed out into the cool night air and James and John looked around.

"It's so bright." John murmured. I realized they must be used to seeing the stars at night.

"Don worry. We can go camping so y'all can get a look at the stars oer Texas!" Dave and I sang the last part together, making the Egberts laugh. At least we were past most of the awkward stuff.

We helped them into the truck again and I decided I would probably get a step stool for them or something. That or rent them a car of their own. I wonder what Dave would prefer.

He seemed to like helping John into the truck. I headed back ot the apartment, taking the back way to avoid any attention from our fans.

When we got back, John and James asked us to show them some of what we do. Dave smirked at me and we both said no. Before they could complain, I patted James' shoulder and laughed. "Y'all re gonna gt a nice surprise when ya see us on stage."

That seemed to calm them both down enough. When I checked the time again, it was nearly ten in the after noon. They wouldn't be tired for a while still, so I didn't really worry about trying to set a good example by going to bed too damn early.

"Hey, y'all wanna play some games?" I asked, looking over Dave, John and James.


	12. Chapter 12

We were playing a very violent game, and it was oddly satisfying to me. After my little break own Dirk had seen, I was more than a little ready to unleash my frustraions on the game. It wasn't until I noticed the two blonds yawning did I look at the clock on the wall again.

It was nearly one in the morning! Yet It really didn't feel like it. It hardly felt like it was past ten.

After a moment, I remembered that these two were two hours ahead of us, body and all. John seemed confused as well as he looked at Dave, his sharp blue eyes questioning what he was seeing. He's so like his mother.

Dirk stood up and stretched his back popping loudly. His shirt lifted a bit and I saw a few scars litering his back, marring the lovely caramel tan color he had that seemed to span his entire body.

I swallowed hard as he moved to turn off the game system, bending so that his butt strained the fabric of his tight black pants, covering my mouth slightly with my hand, tryying ot pay it off as a yawn. "So it's pretty late y'all. Me an Dave need ta sleep." He twanged as he stood up, looking directly at me.

Barely repressing a shiver that ran down my spine, I nodded. "So if y'all want, ya can stay up, but we're usually up by ten for food. And we." He gestured to Dave and himself. "Need ta rehearse tomorrow for this weekend. Y'all can come if ya want."

John looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Sure. Sounds fun." I smiled. What I _really_ wanted was to lick a line up Dirk's chest and nibble on that strong jawline of his, but I couldn't really say that, now could I?

The brothers smiled. "Great!" Dirk beamed. "It'll be kinda short, since Jake ain't gonna be there." Dave gave Dirk a pointed look. "Nah lil man, I know wha you gonna say. We don need him at rehearsal. We done it all before, so we just need to practice the day of an we'll be good." He gave Dave a thumbs up and yawned.

"I think it's a good idea if we all turn in, yes?" I asked them all, looking at John as I spoke. He nodded and stood up, Dave's hand falling from his side. Had they been holding hands?

"Night John. Night Mr. Egbert." Dave said as he turned into his room.

"Night Dave." John murmured as I said "Goodnight Dave."

Dirk yawned again and grabbed another bottle of water before he headed to his room. "Night y'all." He smiled at us and ducked into his room.

I followed John to our borrowed room and started to the bathroom to wash my face and change. "I'll be going to be first." He said as he opened his bag. "I'll need to brush my teeth first."

"Sure thing kiddo. Want to go in there first? I can change out here." I shrugged. He nodded and fished out his tooth brush and tooth paste, closing the door behind him.

I started to unbutton my shirt and undo my pants as I heard the water start. It then dawned on me that I hadn't gotten out my pajamas yet.

The door opened as I hefted my bag onto the bed so I could look easier. Dirk stood there, shirtless in a pair of sweat pants, his glasses still in place on his face. "I knocked?" He said, quirking an eyebrow that I could now see without his hat on.

"Right." I shook myself. "Is everything okay?" I asked softly. He nodded quickly.

"Yea. I was just makin sure y'all were settlin in alright. I'm just across the hall if y'all need anything." I nodded and we stood in silence.

Though I ccouldn't see them, I could _feel_ his eyes raking over my exposed chest and my undone pants. "So." He coughed into his hand. "Night!" He said matter of factly and shut the door.

I stared at the shut door for a moment before I coud regain my composure. Quickly, I threw on my clothes and put my suit case back on the floor before I climbed into bed and pressed myself up against the wall.

"Dad? Didn't you want to wash your face?" John asked when he came out of the bathroom. I said nothing. "Dad? You awake?" Again, I said nothing, just deepened my breathing. "Yeah you are." He chuckled and threw a cover over me. "You'll get sick if you don't cover up."

After a few minutes of him scuffeling around trying to be quiet, he climbed into bed on the far side from me and I heard the click of him closing his glasses a moment before the light was flicked off.

I waited for his soft snore to fill the room before I finally rolled onto my back to stare up at the dark ceiling. My, has our first day with the Striders been...interesting? Eventful? Emotionally and mentally exhausting?

All of the above? Why yes. Yes it has. And we had another three months here.

In the back of my mind, I wondered how long it would take for Dirk to make a pass at me. Considering he was just oogling me not twenty minutes ago, if he didn't do anything in the first month, _I _probably would.

A blush crept over my cheeks as I thought about it. I pulled my pillow over my face and rolled back to face the wall, where I finally fell asleep after who knows how long.


End file.
